Covet
by xoTrollyXO
Summary: The perfect woman blows into town and makes Edward second guess his marriage and himself will he be able to resit her?
1. New

**A/N**

**New Story! This will be in EPOV, unless I feel a BPOV is necessary. I might also throw in a TPOV or two.**

**Read on!**

EPOV

"Edward, Honey? My beautiful wife called me. The new neighbor moved in today, I'm going over to introduce myself and maybe ask her over for coffee." She said.

"Neighbor? Doesn't she have a husband or something?" I questioned.

"No. She's not married, but she could have a boyfriend I'm not sure."

"Okay, I'm heading off for work. See you later Bells. Love you." I told her.

"Love you too." She said. "And have a wonderful day." She added with a yell as I was closing the door.

I loved my wife. More than words could describe. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life, and that's the way it would always be. We met in high school and it was love at first sight. I would always love her no matter what. Through thick and thin I knew she would always be there. Edward and Bella together forever. We had only been in two fights in our whole seven year relationship. I consider that a win.

I pulled into work and had a suspicion that today would change everything. But I just brushed it off and walked into work and was told that a nurse named Tanya was starting today. I really did not want to take the time out of my day to deal with showing a new nurse around. "Hello, are you Dr. Cullen?" I heard a timid voice ask from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with the prettiest set of blue eyes I'd ever seen. I was stunned into silence and heard her speak again. "I think you're supposed to show me around." Her voice was really quiet. I could barely hear what she was saying.

I couldn't help but drink her in. She was the complete opposite of my Bella. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, legs that went on for miles, and a nice rack. Don't get me wrong I loved Bella's rack but Tanya's were perfection. "Um... Yes I do believe I am supposed to show you around." I finally stated.

We engaged in light conversation while we made our way around the hospital. It was mostly the routine 'Where are you from and how long have you working in the medical field?' type questions. For a moment it felt like an interrogation of sorts; like she was prying for information.

"Are you married?" She asked. I had this sudden urge to lie, but quickly reprimanded myself. I belonged to Bella. I loved her.

"Yes." I murmured. I don't know why I had wanted to lie. Bella is beautiful. She is my wife. I felt like I had cheated on her just thinking that I had wanted to lie.

"Cool. I'm single. Just got out of a bad relationship. Anyways, how long have you been a doctor?"

"A little over a year." I couldn't stop staring at her lips. They were so plump and juicy looking. I felt the sudden urge to kiss them. I immediately diverted my attention to the front.

"Really? I've been nursing around that long." She smiled. "I just moved here. I don't know many people" She laughed.

"Well I'm sure you'll have no problem meeting knew people. You seem like a very friendly person. Besides you already have at least one friend." I nudged her playfully with my arm. "And the staff here is amazing, you will do well. Welcome to Forks nurse Tanya." I extended my hand to her and she took it shaking it lightly.

"Thank you doctor Cullen." She said in a sugary sweet voice.

On my drive home from work I couldn't stop thinking of Tanya and how she got me so worked up. She was just so sexy. Her eyes were so shocking. The bluest eyes I'd ever seen. She was sexy-beyond sexy. She was perfection. She had just the right amount of sway to her hips when she walked. It wasn't over done like most women these days. She had curves in all the right places. And her tits…. don't get me started on her tits. Now that is what I call fucking perfection at its best.

So fucking sexy.

Bella used to be sexy. Yes she's beautiful, but she's lost the sex appeal. She doesn't try as hard anymore. I knew what I was feeling for Tanya was just an infatuation and that it would be over soon. She was something new. She was like a new toy to a child- all shiny and polished. Any man could easily get lost in a woman like Tanya, but I wasn't any man. I was Bella's husband.

I pulled into the driveway and just sat there for a good few minutes trying to clear my head of the sinful thoughts of Tanya before walking into the house to greet my wife. Bella was bent over the couch looking for something. I knew I had to get rid of this tension in my body. I knew I was using her but I couldn't find it in me to care at that moment.

I stealthily walked behind Bella and grabbed her hips. She quickly stood erect and spun around to face me. "How was work?" She asked, but instead of answering her I pulled her into a passionate kiss. The kiss was intense. Our tongues were fighting for supremacy. She groaned and moved her hands from her sides into my hair. The kiss intensified more, so I picked her up and taking her to our bedroom. I gently threw her on the bed and her hair fanned out in all different directions against the soft satin of the sheets.

Beautiful.

It was just then I realized Tanya was not worth it. I had a beautiful wife whom I loved. "I love you." I whispered against her lips. I started kissing her neck while unbuttoning her blouse.

"I love you too, Edward." She moaned as I took one of her hardened nipples in my mouth.

"You're so beautiful." I said as she took control and rolled me over so she was straddling me. I noticed her pants were already off. _When did that happen_? She started undressing me. I was staring into her eyes the whole time. _Brown_ _not Blue_. I loved her brown eyes, _Tanya is just an infatuation._ I thought while prepared to lose myself in the depths of pure Bella.

"I want you." She moaned, and grabbed a hold of my hardened member. I clenched my teeth as she lowered herself on me. She started to gyrate her hips and the feeling was incredible. I started feeling the familiar stirring in my stomach and decided to take control. I grabbed a hold of her hips and started going faster and rougher. She reached her hand down and started rubbing her pink bud. I felt her clench around me. Suddenly images of Tanya popped into my head. I didn't want to think of her while I was with my wife. It was the ultimate betrayal, but blue eyes clouded my brain. This reality sent a burst of pleasure throughout my body.

"Bella, I'm going to cum." I grunted. With three final hard thrusts we both came yelling out each others names. I felt horrible. I didn't even want to look at her. What I just did was completely uncalled for. I thought of another woman while fucking my wife.

This was not good.

"That was, wow." Bella said. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked stunning in this moment.

"It was. I love you." I said. _I can't believe I did that._

After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke. "I better get dinner going. We're having company" She said.

_Shit._

"I thought we could be alone tonight." I said in my best whiny voice and pouting just a little.

"You can have me after dinner now get showered and changed our new neighbor will be here any moment."

I got a quick shower before the new neighbor came over. I walked down the steps and heard her voice. She and Bella were talking away. They seemed to be hitting it off fine. They were laughing and immediately stopped once I walked in the room. First sign they were talking about me. I made my way into the living room and was a little shocked to see her standing there.

"Hey Edward sweetie, this is Tanya our new neighbor from next door. Tanya this is my husband Edward."

"Well it's nice meeting you for the second time today doctor Cullen." She said shaking my hand.

"Second time? Doctor Cullen? You two have met?" Bella said looking a bit perplexed.

"Yeah, Tanya is actually the new nurse at the hospital honey. Wow I didn't know you moved next door though. Small world." I said pulling Bella closer to me by her waist.

"Very small." she said with a devilish smirk. It made me feel a bit uneasy, but I ignored the feelings I was having and chalked it up to the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey babe what smells so good?" I asked quickly turning my attention to Bella and away from the blonde temptress that was standing before me.

"Spaghetti. Something quick and easy. I didn't have much time." Bella said adding a wink while I laughed. Tanya said nothing looking confused since she didn't know what we meant. "Anyways, Ed will you set the table?" I didn't even answer I just went straight to the cupboard and grabbed what was necessary. I guess we had been having sex longer than I had originally thought. I looked at the clock and it read seven thirty. Wow, an hour and a half. I could see why Bella didn't have time. I smirked at this thought.

I was on autopilot and barely realized I just ran into Tanya. I heard a squeak followed by a clutter. "Shit. I'm sorry." I said offering my hand. She looked somewhat dazed and I considered doing a medical exam, but in time she grabbed my hand. Once I hoisted her up we were mere inches apart. Our gazes were locked and I noticed her eyes glance toward my lips. She moved closer and I snapped out of my daze. I backed away. "Sorry." I said for a completely different reason.

I cannot believe I almost kissed Tanya. My wife was right there. She's the devil. I can't be around her its way to risky. She makes me feel what I haven't felt in ages and that's not good. If I were around her long enough I knew something would happen.

I set the table and waited for Bells to set the food on the table. Once she did we all took our seats and the conversation flowed easily. Apparently Tanya just got out of a three year relationship with a character named Jacob. I could feel her gaze on me as we talked about work. My eyes unintentionally focused on her face and that was mistake number one. She was licking sauce off of her lip and I could not help but to let my mind drift. It was so seductive. The way her little pink tongue darted out and slowly licked the sauce. It was sexy. I quickly brought my attention back to Bella before I said or did something I would regret. I was seated across from Tanya and I suddenly felt a pair of pair feet running up and down my calf. I shifted my gaze from Bella to Tanya who had an evil glint in her eye. I tried unsuccessfully to move my leg away from her foot. She was relentless. "So Edward how long have you and Bella been married?" She asked still lazily dragging her foot up and down my leg.

The feeling was incredible even though it was not intimate at all. It was just the fact that Tanya, incredibly sexy Tanya was even touching me. I squirmed in my seat hoping Bella wouldn't notice.

"Three and a half years." I quickly retorted. I looked at her and lipped stop. This only caused her to smirk and giggle. She started moving her foot up farther and farther. She pried my legs open and her big toe was tracing circles on my inner thigh. I could not hide the erection I was sporting. I mean I was a man after all. Bella was aimlessly chattering on about something. My mind was completely focused on Tanya right now. She had to stop I was not willing to throw my marriage away for her.

Her foot finally made contact with my erection and I groaned quietly. How could this woman do this to me? I barely even knew her and she had this hold over me. She started to rub her foot against my cock and I choked on my wine. "Why Edward, are you okay?" Tanya asked innocently.

"I'm fine," I spat at her. She continued to stroke it when Bella finally excused herself leaving Tanya and I completely alone. "What the fuck are you doing Tanya?" I whispered fighting back the urge to yell.

"I'm not doing anything." She retorted. She moved her foot a little and I could not bite back the grunt that threatened to escape my mouth. I just about came in my pants and all she was doing was a little heavy petting... With her foot!

"Tanya, cut the crap. I'm married. I don't want you." I lied. God did I want her. She was just... Perfect.

"Your dick tells me different." She laughed out. I just stared at her. Bella came back into the room with dessert and Tanya decided it was time to retract her foot. Although all I wanted was to keep feeling what she was doing to me under the table.

Conversation was simple now. No more foot jobs and Tanya was leaving, Bella pulled me off to the side. "I really like her." Her eyes were shining bright. _I bet you wouldn't like her if you knew what she did to me._

"She was... Nice." _And sexy and beautiful._

It was an hour after she left Bella and I decided to retire for the night. I felt horrible. I was in the arms of my wife while wishing it was another.


	2. Torture

**A/N- Update! This chapter kicked my ass. Didn't like anything I wrote down. This is probably the millionth time I've tried, so I hope you like it lovelies.**

**Also thanks to my first friend I ever made on this god forsaken site Chynnadoll36. Without her this fic would probably be a no go.**

**Read on!**

**EPOV**

Work, it was all I seemed to care about these days. I just needed to see her she was like a drug to me. I needed and craved her. I probably shouldn't have wanted to see her this badly. This infatuation had gone too far. I hated myself every time I had to remind myself that I loved Bella every time I looked into Tanya's eyes. I was repulsed with myself. I hated looking in the mirror and seeing a confused man in the reflection.

Yet I couldn't stop it. Like a drug. You wanted to quit so badly, but you can't. It grabs a hold of you and doesn't want to let go. I sure as hell wanted to quit Tanya. No matter how much I tried to avoid her I always found myself wandering closer to her. She just made me feel different. Alive. She made me feel like I was a teenager again.

The countless banter we would have about the stupidest things. Like the weather. It seems like it could be such a boring conversation. Not with Tanya. She made everything exciting.

When she threw herself at me at dinner almost a month ago I hated her. How dare she come into my home and try to seduce me while my wife was in the kitchen. The next day at work I avoided her like the plague. It wasn't until she bumped into me at the end of the day that I decided to have some type of interaction with her. We ended up getting coffee and talking for two hours. Bella wasn't pleased. That was the first lie I told Bella our whole relationship. And it wouldn't be the last. I told her I went and got coffee with my friend Paul. I felt horrid, but I couldn't stop. I knew if I wanted to keep seeing Tanya I would have to lie to Bella more frequently.

Bet you can't come to understand how can a man do this to the women he loves? The answer is simple; lust. One of the seven deadly sins and deadly it was. Lust. It's funny how it can ruin relationships. Just because you want something doesn't mean you have to take it. Forbidden fruit is said to taste sweeter, but often it spoils faster.

_Lust, lust that's all it is._

That's what I'd been telling myself for the last month. It seemed like I was beginning to like her more and more. She was like that candy I couldn't have as a child, but I would sneak it anyway.

I noticed we were getting more touchy feely with each other. In conversations she would touch my thigh if we were sitting next to each other. Or if we were across from one another she would touch my hands. I would find myself tucking hair behind her ear. Just simple touches I know soon would become not so simple touches.

Just by thinking about her I would instantly get hard. Thinking about her sexy body, full breasts and luscious lips nearly made mecum in my pants. She was truly perfection. I was obsessed with way she looked.

Secretly I found myself wishing I had met her first.

Bella and I hadn't had sex since the day I met Tanya. I couldn't in fear I would say the wrong name on accident. She had tried on multiple occasions to initiate sex, but I would come up with some lame excuse not to. It normally consisted of me telling some lie being exhausted from work. The truth was Tanya was the star in my fantasies and I knew I would be wishing it was her writhing underneath me instead of my wife.

In almost every fantasy I would cum when I thought of her eyes. They were so full of life and passion. They were the prettiest shade of blue. They rivaled Bella's chocolate brown eyes that used to be my favorite color.

Blue was clouding my thoughts. Blonde hair was what I wanted to see splayed across my chest in the mornings. This was all surreal. Two months ago I was completely satisfied with my life. I had the perfect wife. The perfect house. Perfect job. Everything was perfect til she had to come and ruin it all.

The saying goes _it's a thin line between love and hate._ I wonder what they would say abouthate and lust because that was what I'd felt for this woman. I hated her because of the obvious reason and I also lusted for her in the most obvious reason. Any man would lust after her. Married or not. I lusted for her and I was married.

But often I found myself wishing I weren't married. Just so I could have a few sexcapades with her. It was sick to think I would throw away my marriage for a few good fucks, but I found myself wanting it more and more each day. It was a crazy craving.

I craved her like I used to crave cigarettes. I find myself lying in bed just thinking about what the next day would bring. Days off really sucked. I found myself withdrawing with each day I didn't see her.

I was dreading my vacation with Bella that was coming up in the next month. Now I wished I would have just settled with what Bella had wanted in the first place. Us just staying home together, and bonding. If I would have agreed to that I could have met up with Tanya at least twice during my two week long vacay. Once a week. It would satisfy this thirst long enough.

If only I would have met her sooner.

I was pulled out of my reverie by the buzzing of my phone.

_Meet me for dinner at my place tonight._

_Xoxo-Tanya._

I replied with:

_Sure thing. I'll tell Bella that I'm going with Paul. You'll be the death of me. I swear._

_Edward._

I felt a reply almost instantly.

_Sorry: / but I need my Edward too,_

_xoxo-Tanya_

__She needed me. That right there made my heart and cock swell.

I replied with something simple.

_Can't wait to see you._

_Edward._

I never got a reply.

**A/N 2- This Edward will probably be one of the easiest Edwards to hate. Bear with me though. He will redeem himself. I swear. He's a good guy.**

**A review or two would be nice.**

**-Ash.**


	3. Mistake

**Back with a new chapter!**

**Thanks again to Chynnadoll36!**

**Read on!**

**EPOV  
**

Turns out, things worked perfectly in my favor. Bella ended up telling me that she was going out with a few of her friends and not to wait up.

Getting ready to go to Tanya's was hell I must admit. For some reason I wanted to be the Edward I used to be. The Edward that wasn't tied down. The Edward that did what the fuck he wanted. I wanted to be that guy again. So badly. I just wanted to feel alive again. Was that too much to ask for?

I knew the answer to that. I knew it all to well. It was way too much to ask for. I should be happy with Bella. I shouldn't be pining away at the new neighbor. Bella put so much trust in me and I didn't deserve it. Hell I was about to go have dinner with another woman. I didn't deserve the trust.

Walking over to Tanya's I started to have second thoughts. I didn't want to ruin what was going between Bella and I.

But alas I found myself ringing her doorbell. As I was waiting I new this dinner would either make me or break me. It was time to put my love for Bella to the test. If anything happened between me and Tanya I would be so disappointed in myself no matter how bad I wanted something to happen.

Tanya answered the door and when I looked at her my heart skipped a beat. Anything that I was thinking previously flew out of my head as I drank her in. First her eyes. I won't get started on those again. But what was the greatest was the red slinky dress she was wearing. It hugged her gorgeous curves in all the right places. It enhanced her breasts, which too, was a plus.

"Hey Edward." She said seductively. "Come in please, dinner is ready."

It was like I was in a trance, I followed without really knowing what I was doing. It was an out of body experience. "I made chicken." She said. My mouth watered and my stomach growled. I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was. Tanya giggled. It was one of those really cute girly giggles too. "Since you're so hungry why don't you get our plates and I'll get the wine."

"Sounds good." I said.

I fixed our plates and set them on the table. I sat and waited for Tanya to come into the room with the wine.

Once she came in and announced that I could "dig in" I didn't wait another second.

The food she cooked was almost better than Bella's. Oddly enough. I thought no one could compare to Bella's cooking. Tanya seemed to be beating Bella at a lot of things lately. It saddened me to think that but it was true. No matter how false I wanted it to be I couldn't change it. Its just the way things happened sometimes. I heard Tanya clear her throat and I snapped my head up from my plate.

The look on her face was one of pure want. The look in her eyes was close to lust. I felt myself growing hard.

I didn't know what to do so I just thought on my feet.

"Dinner was really good. Thanks for suggesting it."

She didn't answer. Instead the look she gave me was almost predatory. I was leaning up against the baby grand piano in her living room watching her intensely.

_God what was this woman doing to me?_

I cleared my throat and continued." Um….I really should get going."

"Come here." She whispered sexily. Something told me to get the hell out of there pronto, but my feet had other ideas. I walked closer to where she was standing and paused once I reached her midway. "Closer." She whispered again.

The more steps I took the more she beckoned me to come closer to her. Finally I was standing in front of her with my hands placed on her hips. _Woah when did that happen?_

"Tell me you want this." She breathed in my ear catching the lobe in between her teeth. I moved closer so that our bodies where flush together.

"I'm not sure what I want."

"That's not what your little friend says." With a grind of her hips she made her point clear.

"Oh, shit." I whispered as I threw my head back. She continued licking and sucking on my ear. Her tongue was warm and soft. It felt like the finest silk. I wanted to know what it felt like all over my body. "Tanya." I growled lowly as I buried my nose in her hair inhaling deeply. Her scent made me high. It was a high I never wanted to come down from. It was fucking euphoric.

"Tell me what you want, Edward. Tell me and I'll give you whatever you want."

"I want to feel your tongue, everywhere." I was grinding my cock into her harder and harder. She tilted her head up and licked my lips slowly. My mouth opened instantly and my tongue started dancing with hers. _Fuck, so warm, like silk._

"Mmmm." We both hummed in unison and then something her snapped. She locked her fingers in my hair and shoved her tongue further in my mouth. The act stunned me for a moment, but I caught up quickly as I began to dominate the kiss. She tore her lips away from mine and with a sinister smirk and her bottom lip trapped between her teeth she dropped to her knees. Her hands grazed my cock and I groaned deeply.

My belt was off in seconds and my jeans….nano seconds. I stood there only in my boxers watching in lust and slight shock as she licked and nibbled playfully on my cotton covered erection. Any thought of me leaving was shot to hell as I roughly yanked down my boxers and slid my fingers in her beautiful blonde hair and urged her forward.

"Tell me." She murmured, looking up at me with those ice blue piercing eyes. The same eyes that haunt my every fantasy. The same eyes I see when I close my own. _I am so fucked._

"I want you to suck my cock." I said with a shuddering breath.

Her head lowered and she grabbed me firmly in her hand and pumped me twice making the pre cum pool at the top. When her tongue made contact with the tip of my dick I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. She licked the underside of the shaft slowly and teasingly before inching it fully in her mouth.

"Oh shit….Oh fuck!" I panted with my face turned up to the ceiling.

"Mmmmm." She hummed around my cock and I could feel the vibration all through my spine. The house would have been silent if it wasn't for the hum, slurps, grunts, and expletives that floated in the air. We we're in complete darkness except for the stream of light that illuminated though the window. Her head started to bob up and down at a quickened pace. I could see the shadow of us on the wall and it was so fucking erotic. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my lips. When I felt her teeth drag gently back up the shaft I could feel my orgasm threatening to explode.

"Oh fuck yes…..yes Tanya!"She pulled back and let my throbbing cock pop out of her mouth and started licking and sucking my balls; all the while still pumping my cock in her hands."Holy motherfucking shit!" I roared. Just as I was about to cum my fucking phone rang and it was the worst person who could call in this moment.

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"

Bella.

Shit.

This was just my fucking luck. I pushed Tanya away like she was burning me.

"What the fuck, Edward?" She said as she bumped into a table and a lamp fell.

"I have to go." I said pulling my pants up. How could thins happen? How could I have let it happen? I'm so fucking stupid. As I walked in the house and saw Bella crying I knew I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

**A/N**

**That was probably the end of E being obsessed with Tanya. You can all let out a deep breath. This is where the real story begins.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**: )**

**-Ashley.**


	4. Time

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait, if you've been one of my loyal readers you know how I am with updates! And for that I apologize sincerely.**

**Now read! Hope its good! :)**

**EPOV**

"What's the matter?" I asked nervously. She tried to answer, but she couldn't get the words out. "Bella, calm down, tell me what's wrong." She got up from her sitting position and started pacing. She must have tried to tell me about ten times before she stopped pacing. At first, she just stood there. She looked me dead in the eye, swallowed hard, and the words finally came out.

"I saw you, Edward." That was all it took for her to break down and my heart to plummet.

My wife, my love, my life just saw me doing the ultimate wrong. The one who I'm supposed to remain faithful to 'til death due us part saw me doing, what I vowed in a church of god, that I would never do. "Bella I'm sorr-" she cut me off telling me to stop.

"Stop, Edward. Not now. I can't take it." Her crying had ceased and she seemed to be alright, but I knew Bella; I knew she was just trying to be strong. "Why Edward. Just why. No apologies. No excuses." She asked after a long pause.

There were so many things I could answer with, but she deserved the truth. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I just don't know. From the first time I saw her, I knew I wanted her. Even though I knew it was wrong I found myself doing it anyways." Once I finished talking we just stood there. Tears streaming out of our eyes. This was goodbye. I knew it. Looking at her face and seeing the tears dancing down her face, I knew she didn't deserve any of this pain. I didn't deserve anyone as beautiful as her. We were "'til death due us part", but right here right now, this was our death. I ruined us, drove us right into the ground.

Lust consumed me and made me destroy my marriage. The best part of me was about to be gone. And it was completely my fault. I couldn't place the blame on anyone else but me. Hell, I couldn't even blame Tanya. She never made me do any of the things I did. I did them on my own. They were my own decisions. Now it was time for me to man up to my mistakes.

"I can't do this. I can't pretend this is okay." Her voice broke before she continued. "I'm leaving."

"Bella, please, can't we talk?" I was hanging on to the hope that she would move on from this. Even though I knew she wouldn't.

"No, Edward, we can't. I'm sorry. I can't do this. It isn't okay. You cheated on me." She said and walked away.

When did this all stop making sense? Why did she have to come into the picture and destroy everything? Anger was overtaking me. All too sudden all I felt was rage at this situation. I felt anger towards Tanya. I also felt resentment towards Bella. Most of all though, I hated my self.

I hated that I was in this situation in the first place. I hated that I let this infatuation get out of hand. It wasn't me. The me everyone knew would never do anything like this. The Edward everyone knew before was a man based on values of god. He would never do this.

The resentment I was feeling towards Bella was completely irrational, but I couldn't help myself.

I wonder what this would have been like if the situation was reversed. If Bella cheated on me would I be feeling the way she is? Or would have I let it slide.

I knew I had to try and talk to her about this. I found my self barreling up the steps and into our room only to find Bella packing her things. She wasn't joking. She really was leaving me. No. No. No. I couldn't let this happen. I love her. She can't leave me.

I ran towards her throwing the suitcases off of the bed. "NOOOO!" I yelled with as much force as I could muster. "You. Are. Not. Leaving." I enunciated each word trying to get the point across.

"Edward. Stop it." She said as she picked up the suitcases and gently set them on the bed and continued her packing.

"No! I will not let you give up on this marriage! Please, don't leave me, Bella! I'm begging you." I pleaded with her.

"Edward. Please calm down. I promise we will talk this out. But for now I'm leaving." She said closing her eyes. "Now, let me finish packing."

I walked dejectedly back down the steps and sat on the couch listening to the clock tick. Eventually I heard her coming down the steps. I heard her pick up the keys from the bowl next to the door. This was it. She was leaving. Right before she left I heard her murmur something. Something I don't think I was supposed to hear. Something that gave me hope.

"I'll always love you, Edward."

Weeks went by. I lived my life. If you can consider what I did living. I went to work. Came home. Ate. Slept. Wash, rinse, and repeat. I haven't heard from Bella since that night.

I had heard from Tanya though. I kept my distance from her, but she'd turned into my shadow. The more I told her to leave me alone the more she haunted my presence. She brought me dinner, which always ended up in the trash. She always found me in the hospital, making sure her schedule matched mine exactly.

This once beautiful creature was suddenly a hideous monster to me. Why did I ruin my marriage for that? She wasn't attractive. Her lips were too full. Not the thin lips of Bella that I was so accustomed to. Her eyes were alien blue, while I yearned for chocolate brown. Her hair was spaghetti blond, when all I wanted was a beautiful, muddy brown. Bella was, bar none, the more attractive of the two.

I hated Tanya. I hated what she turned me into. She turned me into a deviant. The only good that came out of this was getting rid of Tanya, but everything has a price.

This cost me my Bella. My beautiful. God I missed her.

I called her everyday. Just to hear her voice on her answering machine. I was desperate. I needed her like I needed water. For once, I just wanted her to pick up the phone, so I could talk to her. I miss my best friend. The one who I could tell my deepest secrets to without worrying about them getting out. I miss being able to look at her beautiful face every morning. I miss how she would always have a warm meal cooked for me when I came from work. I missed her cute antics, and how she would always rant about the damnedest things. I miss the way her eyes scrunch up when she smiles, or how when she laughs, you can't help but to laugh too.

I miss her. I miss her so much. I would give anything to take away those few minutes I spent in Tanya's presence. I ruined everything. I just wish that I could take it back.

*&*^%)

Weeks turned into months, and I had only talked to Bella once. But that once time gave me more hope. Til today. When I walked into my doors and saw the papers. I knew what they were. I didn't want to believe it though.

I walked forward to the end table next to the couch saw the manilla envelope, along with her key, and another letter.

I opted for the white envelope first, not wanting to believe what the other was. I slowly opened it to see Bella's messy scrawl. I started to read.

_Edward,_

_First off, I want to say I wish things weren't this way. I wish that she would not have come to town, and I really wish that you wouldn't have fallen into temptation. I wish that you would have thought of me, and what this has done to me...I wish I could change the past, build a time machine, to tell you that we were all we'd ever need...we were perfect. I loved you and you loved me. I wish we could go back to that, but Edward, we can't. I'll always love you, never forget that..._

_I met someone though. Someone I know I could love; someone who I am falling in love with. I'm not telling you this to hurt you. I'm telling you because I need you to know that its alright to move on. I need you to move on._

_Just remember Edward, you always loved me best._

_xxBella._

This was torture. Reading this letter, knowing there was zero hope left for us, that she met someone else.

The next envelope was next.

Divorce papers.

Our marriage was over. No hope left. It was over. We were over.

My life had no purpose any longer. I was holding off on signing the divorce papers. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe this guy was not right for Bella. I can't just sign her away. She's my life. I can't just hand her over to another man.

"Edward, I know you're in there. Open up."

It was her voice. She was back. I quickly rolled of the couch and straightened things out as I made my way to the door.

"Bella." I greeted as I opened the door. She didn't look happy though.

"Edward." She said curtly. She was looking around the house noticing how different it looks when it isn't cleaned.

"Bella. I need to talk to you."

"Edward. I'm sorry. I don't have the time. I came here to ask you to sign the papers. I need it done as soon as possible."

I started to wonder why she needed it done so quickly. I gave her a once over, trying to notice any changes.

I stopped in my tracks when I looked at her left hand. She was sporting an expensive looking ring on her ring finger. One I did not buy her.

"Are you getting married?" I choked out. It couldn't be. We've only been apart what, five months.

All she could do was nod.

"Why?" I asked, more to myself.

"Edward, please if you love me, you'd sign the paper. Please. For me."

I needed to give her some happiness. If the only happiness she had anymore was from another man, how could I deny her? I was the one who ruined us. She deserved some happiness. Happiness I could no longer give her.

As much as I would miss her, I could never cause her pain again. I would sign the papers. Even if it would cause the worst pain in my heart. I had to do it.

"Let me go get them."

"Thank you, Edward."

I went upstairs to my bedroom and got the papers out.

I did it in privacy. Bella, my Isabella, didn't need to see my tears. I didn't even deserve to be crying at what I was losing.

As I walked back downstairs I noticed Bella was smiling at me. A one hundred watt smile.

"Thank you so much, Edward!" She exclaimed.

"Just please, take it and leave." She did as told, but before she left she hugged me and told me I would find "the one" someday soon.

But I already found the one I thought to myself as she left.

_Its you Bella. You're the one._

**A/N-**

**I know many of you think she's moving on to quickly, but trust me everything happens for a reason ;)**

**Hopefully the next update won't take as long. I just get really bad blocks. Like super bad.**

**Oh! And I changed my penname. If you haven't noticed.**

**Review, and I will try my hardest to update faster.**

**Much love,**

**Ashley.**


End file.
